How to Make Chakra
by Sum Nacens Scriptor
Summary: Ranma finds some scrolls while "cleaning" Happousai's room that will take his rivalry with Ryouga up an notch or ten.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma did some strange things before, but this took the cake. He had holed himself up in the dojo with stacks of manga, ten packs of water balloons, and some scrolls he "borrowed" from Happousai. No-one, not even Genma could figure out what he was doing with it all.

'Ok.' Ranma thought, 'I can feel the ki and haku*, now I just need to mix them.'  
He was sitting in the lotus position, with his hands in a ram seal in front of his chest, as he concentrated on mixing the two together in his stomach. Needless to say, this led to lots of weird things happening. First, the lack of haku in his butt made him fall over, then he got a stomach-ache, and finally, after a few hours he got it.

'Next step, control.' And thus he spent the next few hours trying to walk up the wall, It wasn't the same as a tree' but it would do. Before the next hour was up, Ranma had passed out from chakra exhaustion, and by now Genma, Ranma's father, had managed to sneak in.

He quietly tip-toed over to the stack of manga, and saw a page of one opened to show Sexy: Boy on Boy, along with a diagram of odd hand positions. Worried he ran to get his wife, Nodoka. Together the mulled over the scrolls and manga, trying to discern what their son had tried to accomplish. By the time the left, the decided it was probably a way to confuse his frenemy, Ryouga Hibiki.

When Akane, one of Ranma's fiancés heard about it, she stormed into the dojo to see how he was going to "pick on poor Ryouga. Upon seeing a box labeled "for Ryouga", and another read "for Mousse". She looked in to see a sloppy copy of Happousai's scrolls, and a scroll marked "Doton Techniques" and another marked "Academy Techniques" Akane decided Ranma's parents had missed something, and her fiancé wasn't trying to prank Ryouga again.

During all this Ranma was still snoring over by the wall of the dojo.  
_

* Haku is a term I read in InuYasha. It was what kept Moryoumaru alive before he absorbed Goryoumaru's soul. It was described as the energy that moves the body. But don't quote me, I'm most likely wrong!  
This idea was in my head for a while, after reading "A Boy in the Hand". Then after seeing the aforementioned chapter of InuYasha, I came up with this little scene. Please leave a review with your opinion, and if I should continue. I have a feeling I should introduce this concept into Koneko, or Chibi-Banpaiya.  
This idea was in my head for a while, after reading "A Boy in the Hand". Then after seeing something in InuYasha, I came up with this little scene. Please leave a review with your opinion, and if I should continue wit this story. I have a feeling I should introduce the concept to Chibi-Banpaiya or Koneko. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, for Ranma at least, was horrible. Akane bugged him about "teasing poor Ryouga", his mother blathering on about something manliness related, and Kuno attacking him on the way to school.  
Currently Ranma sat in English, trying to split a post-it note with chakra. So far, he had three paper cuts and a singed post-it. Not noticing that Hinako-sensei calling on him, he continued to seemingly stare at a blank piece of paper.  
Annoyed that her student was ignoring her, Hinako reached into a drawer and pulled out a five-yen piece. When she raised it, the entire class, save one, moved out of her line of fire. Sadly, Ranma never noticed the Happou Go-en Satsu until it was too late, and he'd even drained dry.

* * *

_'Great!'_ Ranma thought_ 'Just freakin' great!' _

The reason for the young man' distress was obvious. He and his rival, Ryouga Hibiki, had met on his way home from school. In the brawl that had ensued, they had knocked each other out, and Ranma had woken up to a little girl poking him with a rather pointy stick. It seems fate was not on his side today.

'_Least I can give P-Chan the scrolls'_ he thought pulling Ryouga onto his back.

* * *

Ryouga was confused. One second he was about to upper-cut Ranma, the next, he was in the Tendo Dojo, lying in a blue futon.

'_Was it a dream?'_ Blinking as the pieces slowly forced themselves together, he screamed "DAMMIT!" It was just a dream..."

Startled from their Shoji game, Soun and Genma skidded into the dojo. Then try tripped on a loose floorboard spread Soun out like a pancake under the weight of a giant panda.

Looking around Genma scribbled a quick sign " where'd Tendo go?"

Unable to hold it in anymore Ryouga burst into laughter as Soun squeaked out "Down here."  
Drying his eyes Ryouga helped Soun up and tried to carry him to Kasumi. Instead the ended up in the bathroom. With Ranma. Who was naked.

* * *

Ranma decided a hot bath was in order. He had to do something, and it would keep (most) of his problems away. After he tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper, he sat on the stool and began to rinse with cold water. Hearing the door open, she hurried over to the divider to turn the occupied sign. Before she got there, the divide flew open, revealing Ryouga and Soun.

Acting on instinct, Ranma somehow pulled a wooden mallet out of... Somewhere... And sent the two peeping toms to the Kuno's estate, to be more precise, they landed in Mr. Green Turtle's koi pond. That day, Ryouga didn't need a special technique to walk on water.

* * *

AN: Well, What'd 'ya think?


	3. The Applications of Genjutsu

Ranma was tired, after all the crap

* * *

he went through today, he decided to try harness he's new chakra to learn a new technique. Flipping through the manga, he found something. Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu looked handy. It was something that could be used to reverse the curse, start campfires, and scare small animals. Perfect.  
Sitting in the middle of the backyard, Ranma worked slowly through the hand seals, the raised a hand to his mouth. As expected a fireball poured out of his mouth and up into the air.

Genma and Soun were furious. They thought they had just witnessed Ranma waste good sake for a cheap parlour trick. Keyword: thought. While the boy was actually practising Goukakyu no Jutsu, from behind it looked like he used a bottle of sake and matches to make the resulting fireball. Thus their confusion upon confronting the boy, for all he had was a manga tankobon and a bottle of burn cream.

The panda was dumbfounded. His son did the sake-fireball trick without sake or matches, and now was doing weird things with his hands. Just as Genma raised his sigh to ask what Ranma was doing, Ranma positioned his fingers as if holding a balloon to his lips and blew. The result was a smouldering, blackened sign and an all-black panda bear. Coughing out a little soot, Genma decided it wasn't worth it to ask, and lead a confused back to the shogi board,

* * *

Ryouga snuck through the gates, livid at what Ranma had done. Somehow he had to know that the nosebleed he got from seeing girl-Ranma naked would excite Mr. Green Turtle, and that he would have trouble escaping as a pig. How else could that happen? Just the fact that he included Mr. Tendo in this made it worse.

When Ryouga got to the dojo, it was already dark, having gotten lost on the way had given him time to plan his revenge.

Nose-plugs? Check.

Super-Glue? Check.

Random magical items borrowed from Mousse? Check.

Ryouga snuck into the Saotome's room and tiptoed his way to Ranma's cot, and took out the Water-Proof-Soap. Activating Ranma's curse, he began to covet him in the soap. As he waited for the soap to dry, he took out the so-called "enchanted demon costume", consisting of a pair of red bat wings, a devil tail, and a pair of curly ram horns, and super-glued them into the appropriate places.

Before he left, Ryouga had a sudden, unexplainable attack of conscience. He snuck back over to Ranma's futon, and tried to pull off the horns. Unfortunately all he managed to do was wake up Ranma.

Startled by the sudden pain in her head, Ranma jumped up and her tail swished menacingly. Wait, huh?

**"Ryouga! You'd better have an explanation for this."** Ranma growled, referring to him seemingly peeping on her in her sleep. When all she heard was a whimper, her hands blurred. Raising one had next to her mouth she grumbled out in an slightly demonic voice **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu.**" And crawled back into bed

Not quite processing what was going on, Ryouga just stood petrified. This couldn't be Ranma. Ranma couldn't spit fireballs. Before he could think to block, Ryouga fell unconscious, as black as his cursed-form.

* * *

Ranma woke up, lazily pulling herself out of her futon. Stretching, she noticed something off. Namely the unconscious and more than slightly singed Ryouga lying in the corner. Curious Ranma poked him with the handle of one of Genma's signs. When he didn't wake up, she dragged him to the bathroom, and laid him down on the bottom of the furo and turned on the hot water.

"GAAH!" Ryouga shrieked, darting to the opposite end of the furo. Seeing a slightly demonic girl-Ranma didn't help.

"What's eatin' you?" Ranma asked with a wry smirk.

"Y-you're not m-mad?" Ryouga asked, slightly afraid of being on the wrong end of a second roasting.

"About what, P-Chan?" Ranma requestioned, her tail curling into a question mark.

"L-last night." Ryouga quivered out. " I-I thought you'd kill me."

Rubbing her neck confusedly Ranma asked "What happened last night?"

Feeling her arm rub up against something that shouldn't be there, Ranma looked behind her to see a pair of wings poking out of the back of her undershirt, and a tail poking out of the top of her shorts. Ranma freaked. It took Ryouga an hour, and a pounding, but he managed to explain what he did, and didn't do.

* * *

Ranma was livid. On top of Ryouga's "revenge" her mother had somehow talked her into going to school in a modified Furinkan girl's uniform. It was only proper her daughter, even if only par time, should be dressed properly. Kasumi had said now that she(Ranma) couldn't transform for a while, she could let her(Kasumi) lend her(Ranma) one of her(Kasumi) old school uniforms. After Ranma put it on, it was apparent that it wouldn't fit properly. After a bit of mulling, Kasumi and Nodoka had managed to cut openings for Ranma's wings and tail in the back, and still keep the uniform mostly normal. Mostly. Ranma was wondering how this made it pas his mothers manliness complex when the handed him a pink bra and a pair of equally pink panties.

Having sat through her fathers and Akane's teasing, Ranma slipped on her outside shoes and headed for Furinkan High. FeeLing dull, Ranma started to plot. Frankly it was the best way to safely get rid of frustration. And in her plotting, a plan started to form. An evil, maniacal plan. One so crazy, it just might work.

Sure, she'd need to take a near-boiling shower afterwards, and wash out her mouth with soap, but the result was worth it. Stopping Ranma began to rummage through her briefcase, and pulled out a scroll labelled "basic genjustsu'" and started to memorize hand signs. She was so absorbed in her reading, she didn't notice that she walked right over the unconscious form of Tatewaki Kuno and Hikaru Gosunkugi, who were sprawled out on the walkway leading to the main entrance of Furinkan High. When she was finished, she'd have gotten her revenge for every single grope, feel, and perversion wrought upon her by Tatewaki Kuno.

* * *

**Three hours later.**

* * *

It was all set, all Ranma needed to do now was to find Kuno. After wondering around for a while, she saw Kuno talking with Nabiki. Quietly she ran through the seals for the genjutsu she had practised in home room, to distract Nabiki. Once Nabiki was sufficiently distracted, Ranma sauntered up to Kuno, and lovingly cuddled up to him.

Doing her very best Shampoo impression, Ranma stared into Kuno's eyes, which were as wide as dinner plates.

"Tachi-chan," Ranma purred, squeezing Kuno a little closer. "I'm so happy."

Dumbstruck, Kuno tried to pry himself out of demon's arms. "Let go of me, fiend!"

Looking up at Kuno, Ranma did her best kicked-puppy face. " I-I thought you loved me..."

Now Kuno was confused. When had he professed his love to a demoness? Sure, there was the Pigtailed Girl and Akane Tendo, but neither of them were demonesses. Taking a better look at the demon he found a striking resemblance to the Pigtailed girl. Even the sad little pout was the same. Slowly an idea wormed its way into his head. Did Saotome curse the Pigtailed Girl? Was she a demon the whole time? While lost in what passed for thought, Kuno didn't notice the demonic-pigtailed girl cuddle up to his chest and whisper "Kai."

Noticing it had stopped raining hundred-yen coins, Nabiki looked down to see her formerly full bento cloth empty. This confused the poor girl more than when is started to rain coins in the first place. Ranma sitting in Kuno's lap, doing weird things with her hands. When she was done Kuno's eyes seemed to glaze over, as if he were drunk.

Ranma decided she wouldn't use anything too bad. Unless making him think the entire Japanese population looked like naked Colognes and Happousais was bad. Then she was doing something downright evil.

When Kuno had broken out of his reverie, he had decided that the Pigtailed girl's current... Appearance... Was the result of the foul sorcerer Saotome's sadistic scheming. It had to be. The Pigtailed girl was too nice to be a demoness! Opening his eyes he noticed some thing decidedly mentally scarring. The little old woman from the ramen restaurant cuddling naked to his chest, and looking lovingly into his eyes. Doing the only thing he could think of, Tatewaki Kuno ran screaming out of the cafeteria, leaving Ranma laughing her redheaded butt off.

* * *

Well, this is a little long for me, but still pretty short... (~_~;)…

Whaddaya tink by's? She good awah?  
(Translation from Newfunese: What do you think? Is it any good?)


End file.
